ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Matthews
Bryan Joseph Matthews Jr. (born October 14, 1976), is an American professional wrestler, working under the ring name of Bryan Matthews. He currently wrestles for the Meltdown brand of Xtreme Wrestling Organization (xWo). Before joining the xWo, Bryan debuted in Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (EWE) in July 2006. During his time with the EWE, he won numerous accolades and championships before departing the company in early 2007. Matthews soon joined the Xtreme Wrestling Organization only months later, and has considered the company his "home" promotion. His initial on-screen persona of a cocky rookie didn't make much of an impact. When he transformed into a loving, care-free drunk, fans started to notice and within a month, he became one of the company's most beloved, winning numerous singles titles, and numerous accolades. Overall, Bryan is a three-time World Champion: a two-time EWE World Champion, and one-time xWo Undisputed Champion. In addition, he has also won countless middle-card and lower-card championships, making him one of the most decorated superstars in the business. Early life The only child of a middle-class family, Bryan quickly found his best friend and "brother" in his cousin Arthur Lebowski. Early on, he was diagnosed with Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder and was often a trouble maker during his time in elementary school. After a close encounter with death driving through the middle of a gang war, Bryan Matthews Sr., Bryan's father initially had plans to move the family to San Antonio, Texas, but at the request of his wife chose the small town of Leonardo, New Jersey of Clerks fame. As a child, Bryan and his cousin (who coincidently was born on the same day and lived in the same town), Arthur Lebowski, would often watch the stars of professional wrestling together, before "pretending" to be their favorites. Not the most safest of things, but it would soon set the foundation for Bryan's dream to become a professional wrestler. Once backyard wrestling with his friends and cousin Professional wrestling Extreme Wrestling Entertainment ---- Xtreme Wrestling Organization ---- In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Totally Awesome Bomb'' (Shooting star senton bomb) - xWo / WWE; 2007–present **''Danny Tanner '89 Special'' (Chickenwing over-the-shoulder crossface) - WWE; 2008–present **''The Headlock'' (Side headlock followed by repeated low blows) - xWo; 2007-2008 **''Death Drop DDT'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack twisted sideways into an implant DDT) - xWo; 2007 **''Future Knock Out (FKO)'' (Jumping elevated cutter) - EWE; 2006-2007 **''Tribute to Hansen'' (Running Lariat) **''Jack Daniel's Flying Chop'' (Flying overhead chop) **''Ode to Olaf'' (Charging yakuza kick) **Super back body drop **Flying back elbow **Airplane spin **Japanese arm drag **Headscissors armbar *'Signature foreign objects' **Jack Daniel's bottle **Steel chair *'Managers' **Jessica Wilson **Mirko Vucovic **Arthur Lebowski **Carl Madsen *'Nicknames' **The Future **The Total Package **The Shaman of Sexy **The Drunk **The Wednesday Night Delight **YOUR Great General Manager **The Awesome *'Entrance themes' **"Away" by Mercy Drive **"Piece by Piece" by Strata **'"You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" by Bachman-Turner Overdrive' **"Wasteland" by 10 Years Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Wrestling Entertainment' **EWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (Not recognised by company) **EWE Championship (1 time) **EWE Television Championship (1 time) (Longest) (Last) **EWE United States Television Championship (1 time) (First) *'Xtreme Wrestling Organization' **xWo Undisputed Championship (1 time) (Last) **xWo Revenge Championship (1 Time) **xWo X-Division Championship (1 time) **xWo Television Championship (2 times) (Most reigns) **xWo Un-Champion (1 time) (First) External links * xWo.com * TWE.com Category:Wrestlers